yennypediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sings-With-Spirits
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tomato page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Thanks! Hey there! Bombers-tk here, Founder of the Yennypedia page. I just want to thank you for all of your help. Not easy running a wiki like this with so many characters and story arcs... I appreciate everything! Bombers-tk (talk) 00:32, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :No prob! Wish I had a bit more time to fill out some more pages! :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 20:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : ::Couldn't agree with you more. It got so bad that I couldn't make any new edits in months! But I'm glad I have another dedicated Yenny fan like you here to help. Also I appreciate you making separate pages of sections that have a ton of info. (Like the "Big Feet" section on the Yenny Character page. I was thinking it's a topic that should get it's own page,but didn't know when I should do it... ) Major edits like that are super okay with me should the need arise. As for any future pages... I totally would like to add a page about the "Art of Yenny" book, one about "Zacha and Anyelin" and pages about specific story arcs... :: Bombers-tk (talk) 03:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) : :I'd like to see one on Dave, one on Changay (AKA Changuy) and ones on Ko-kee and Rolinda, but for the time being, I think I'll concentrate on filling out the characters, adding pics of characters (which need to be edited out from the source material... which must be found...). We could also do pages showcasing individual issues of the incarnations of the comic book series, merchandise pages (for the statuettes, for example)... heck, pages on online sources! :My schedule is killing me though; I'm going to be on "slow" for at least a month... :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 14:03, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello again! Just want to let you know I've been talking with Dave regarding info in the "Yennyverse". He says that everything is pretty much the same as the classic Yenny days, except for the ages, and just recently, the heights. It's the same Yenny, with everyone about 4 years younger now. If you have anything you want me to ask him, let me know! Bombers-tk (talk) 18:31, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for editing my pages correctly. :No prob! :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 02:56, April 2, 2015 (UTC)